As You Wish
by DangerCW
Summary: As you wish means I love you. ONE-SHOT of Rosalie and Bella. Lemons and Smut, you have been warned. May or may not become a mutli-chapter in the future.


Title: As You Wish

Fandom: Twilight

Pairing: Rosalie/Belle

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own nothing yeah?

Author's Note: This is intended to be a one shot. Until I complete my Bellice story, Solstice, I'm not going to entertain the idea of continuing this. I already broke my one rule and posted this before finishing my other work but I just got excited :) This is just some fun lemons and smut, FYI.

* * *

**As You Wish**

There weren't enough days like this, well not for me anyway. In the year and a half I had been with this goddess in front of me, we had maybe a dozen days like this. Days where it was me and it was her and there was nothing else. There was no bullshit fighting or interfering family. There were no werewolves snarling and vampires hissing. It was just me and her and my heartbeat. Well, right now it was me, her, the heartbeat and the truck. And no, never would I dream of dragging my Rosalie Hale Cullen away from a project.

I was absentmindedly staring at the wall as I could make out the distinct murmurs of unhappiness coming from underneath my truck. Rose hated my truck with a passion and while I'm sure she could of supplied a new one, I refused. The truck had character and history and I did not appreciate the "that truck is older than me" jokes but I bore them. I took the jabs because they came from the most magnificent creature I've ever known. Rosalie rolled out from under the truck, still muttering about something but I was only vaguely aware of this as my mind ran elsewhere. I was still thinking back to the start of all of this and was battling my constant wonder of "is this a dream?"

Rosalie Cullen was no easy woman to love. I suppose I didn't make it any easier on her but still, she was the difficult one. I had never believed in love at first sight and I know she sure as hell didn't. The first time I had laid eyes on her, I knew she was gorgeous. The first time she looked at me, I thought she was going to kill me. Well, she had come close once but that was back in the beginning. The very beginning from when I had first come to Forks. My mother was off gallivanting around with her new, and much younger, baseball playing husband. Having your seventeen year old around for the ride wasn't much fun and so the logical step was going to see Charlie. He was stoked so I slapped on my own mock excitement and grinned and bared it all. That was typical me for you though, sacrificial lamb Bella at your service. I never actually thought Forks would become my home and my life but it had. Rosalie made it into my home.

It wasn't until three weeks into the school year Rosalie said anything to me and it was a simple, "pass the papers please." Yes, I suffered for three weeks of death stares in an English class I had no desire to be in. I was the one who had tried to switch out in the start but fate had different plans in mind. Honestly, I never gave her a second thought and I never planned on it either. It was Edward, her brother that was the real start of any acknowledgement of each other. I was wary at first thinking Edward wanted to be something other than friends but he ensured me that he was in a long distant relationship and his girlfriend was off at college. Being friends with Edward opened me up to this terrifying world of vampires and werewolves and God knows what else. Rosalie had been uber pissed at Edward, and Alice and Jasper for allowing him to tell me what he was, what they all were, and I decided to accept the fact that Rosalie would always hate me.

I had never been so wrong in my life. Rosalie didn't hate me. She wanted me. And not in the next meal sense want. I had never thought of Rosalie in that way never looked at her more than the most gorgeous girl in school but the day she had me pinned against lockers. Her golden brown hues gazing into mine, those blonde locks flowing and shaping around her face, and just the way her perfect figure was pressed against me, it was the wake up call. I could totally want Rosalie. Except it was never as easy as the movies and books made it seem and I wouldn't just get the girl cause I had feelings for her. This was the real world and she was a vampire. A very hot and stubborn vampire. When she had me that day at her mercy, the way her words flowed I couldn't tell if she meant moving forward together or if she meant to scare the shit out of me cause in the end I was scared shitless. It took another three weeks before Edward had helped me corner her in the woods where I forced her to talk to me about her feelings. I then pushed her into going out with me one night on a date. The date was the start of something for me. She had told me what she wanted, her dreams, all about her family and that this date was the end of our relationship. Sure didn't seem like that when her tongue was in my mouth at the end of the night.

One kiss meant nothing. Actually several thousand kisses meant nothing to Rosalie because we were absolutely, under no circumstances, in any way shape or form or by any means commencing any relationship together. And she was damn right. I was allowed to kiss her and touch her, barely, but beyond that I wasn't allowed to love her. I was not allowed to get emotionally attached to her. Well, that sounded great on paper but after months of playing Rosalie's little game of open the door, slam the door my emotions were getting the better of me. I could see her trying to let me in and a few times I made the mistake of trying to break down that door. You cannot break down a door that a vampire is protecting by the way. I was ready to just give all of this up completely when Jasper cornered me one day and informed of his special power. I didn't actually care about the power after he uttered, "She loves you Bella and Rosalie has never loved before. Not like this."

It was a renewed feeling and I was going to get the girl. It took another month, a lot of crying on my part, many more arguments, a few fights and a very firm and rough kiss to get it through to Rosalie that people don't fight like us unless they are in love. And the night Rosalie Cullen whispered I love you to me was the only night I've ever seen my vampire shake with fear and show her weaker side. And to this day, I still think it's the sexiest side of her in the world.

Falling in love with a vampire was not the fairytale that some made it out to be. Well maybe for someone who didn't fall in love with Rose it was a fairytale but my blonde haired goddess was even more difficult after her I love you. She couldn't walk away again, I had a heartbeat and blood and I was so frustrated at her. You see, Rosalie doesn't have a God or Savior complex or this perverse sense of her take on a monster like Edward did, no Rosalie had unresolved human issues. There isn't even a proper name for her problems. I was a human and she was a vampire. I wanted to be a vampire like her and spend forever with her. Rosalie wanted me to be a human and there was no discussion. I was all for the spending eternity deal and such but what I wanted was for my girlfriend to touch me and hold me and have sex with me. We struck a deal though and it satisfied, well more than satisfied, both of us. I'd drop the vampire thing and we would get going on this physical intimacy thing.

All of that was what brought me back here, to the Cullen garage with Rosalie under my truck. Graduation was a week away and after a summer with Charlie, I was dragging Rosalie off to Dartmouth for college. She wanted to go with me but I don't think she wanted another four years of college. That was fine with me because I was working on a plan that would result in me being a vampire by this time next year. Rosalie just wasn't allowed to know that yet. I heard a thud and snapped my head back to where Rose was. She had slammed the hood shut and then turned to me, wiping the traces of grease from her hands. I loved how she looked after working on a car. Her hair was always pulled back nice and tight and her little white tee shirt would ride up a little and her shorts always, always, dipped right where I wanted them too.

"It's dead Bella." Rose informed me, stepping between my legs and placing her hands at either side of my thighs. I smirked and shook my head, knowing where this was going. "No it's not. You just don't want to fix it."

"Now I'm offended."

I laughed and causally tossed my arms over Rose's shoulders, pulling her a little closer as my calves wrapped around her perfect thighs, "No you're not. So tell me why you won't fix it. And for good measure, you could tell me why you broke it too."

Rosalie's perfect eyes darkened slightly and I smirked. I had learned over time that if her eyes went from a golden brown to a darker brown, she was ready to play. If her eyes hit black though, I'd send her off to kill some poor animal and prepare myself for the wonderful sex that followed.

"I did not break it." Rose said, leaning in a little bit, "But I won't fix it because that thing is not a proper car for Dartmouth."

"And is the one you've been hiding under the tarp a proper one?" I teased, leaning forward and grabbing her bottom lip with my teeth. I gave it a tug and then dropped it, smirking as her hands went to my hips instantly.

"Yes." Her tone had become more sultry and I was aware of where Rose's fingers were traveling at the current moment. This would end one of two ways. Either we would get in a fight and waste all of our precious alone time or I would accept the car and move on to have hot sex with Rosalie. In the garage.

"Fine." I said retracting my arms and waving her off to the car. Rosalie wasn't one to smile often, she had more of this sexy smirk thing working for her and I grinned to myself as she offered one to me. I already knew that whatever was under that tarp was a car that Rosalie herself was in love with so I would just accept the car and get my sex.

I watched carefully as Rose pulled back the tarp, revealing this sleek and shiny black car underneath. I was stunned by how gorgeous the car was, a big improvement over my old truck. Rosalie had made her way back over to me and helped me hop off the counter I was on. Slowly, I walked over to it and stopped a few inches from it. I could feel Rosalie's arms around me, her chin resting on my shoulder and her cool breath upon my ear.

"It's an Aston Martin DB9 Coupe." Rosalie's voice had always been a turn on but whenever she spoke of cars, I knew she was getting turned on herself and that made it even more of a turn on for me. "I had this one imported directly from England."

I wanted to have sex on this car. Not in the car, I wanted to have sex with Rosalie on the hood of the car. I turned in Rosalie's arms and took a hold of her little white shirt and began to pull her forward. The back of my knees hit the hood and I started to lean back, pulling her with me. Her eyes had hit that stage again, the stage where she'd be getting lost in me and I in her. There was a throb coming from between my legs and I knew full well what I wanted.

"You and I." I said slowly, enunciating each word as my hands went to the hem of Rose's shirt. I pushed the material up, my fingers dragging over her toned stomach, "Are going to have sex." I lifted the shirt up and started to pull it off, making sure to catch it over her eyes and go in for a kiss. I spread my legs, sliding my own thigh between Rosalie's and moaned when I felt hers collide with my center.

I finally lifted the shirt from her head and tossed it to the side. There was a smirk when Rose caught the back of my neck and brought our lips crashing together. My warm hands running up her slender back towards her bra. I didn't need that on her right now and I took care of that. Rosalie pulled her lips back finally and looked me, "On this car?"

I just smirked and pressed my leg into her, smirking to myself when I saw Rose's eyes flutter a little. Hearing a growl, I smiled as she came at me, lips getting tangled as her own leg pressed into me again, rubbing up against me in just the right way. Using her advantage, Rosalie pulled me towards her and started to pull my shirt from me. I smirked against her neck and found the spot on her neck that made her tremble and bit down playfully. There was another growl mixed with a moan.

My shirt and bra was off and I was being pressed down towards the car again, Rosalie's lips becoming much more aggressive against mine at the same time. I dug my nails in the small of her back as her lips suppressed my moan. The best sex we always had was the slightly rougher sex and this was definitely going to be rough sex. I did love the nights that it was slow and was just meant to make the other realize how much love she held for her but when Rosalie got all worked up and just couldn't keep her hands off me, it was always the best sex.

The throbbing between my legs was now pulsing as Rose slowly started to rub me with her own leg. It was teasing me and I just wanted her in me. Her lips had left mine and were on my neck, her lips scraping against my gentle flesh. Rosalie could of bit me right then and there and I wouldn't care but she had some impressive self control and never tasted.

"Rose…please." I whimpered as I felt her tongue run along my pulse point. Her hands found mine and pinned them well above my head as her head ducked lower. She left a trail of kisses over the top of my breast and then down the small valley between them. I was growing more and more wet with all the teasing and I pushed my hips upwards into her leg, letting out a moan as I did. Rosalie pulled back from my body and looked me in the eyes, sending another wave towards my center.

"Please what Bella?" Her voice was full of lust and love, teetering on the verge of torment as well. Her hands left mine and had moved to the waistband of my jeans, her fingering toying with the button on the front. I had lost my voice and offered moans and whimpers as my answer. Thank God Rosalie was a smug being and accepted such noises as an answer. I wrapped my leg around the one she had between mine and used my newly freed hands to capture her neck and pull her down towards my lips. That was about as much dominance as I had. Rosalie was always in control and I was always helpless under her touch. Just one reason we knew we were to be together. Rosalie would never find anyone as submissive to her touch as I was that she loved.

Her lips took over control of mine as her tongue slide into my mouth, clashing with mine and taking even more control over that. My jeans had loosened and Rose's finger was tormenting me as she ran it along the top of my panties. Sex was a form of art to Rosalie and I was her canvas, a role I eagerly accepted if it meant I could feel Rosalie in me. My hands gripped hard at her waist, telling her and pleading with her for what I wanted.

Rosalie agreed and slipped her hand further into my panties. A single finger explored my fold and continued to tease me. She would apply a little pressure and rub and then pull away which just made me squirm even more. "Baby…please." My moans and whimpers were drowned in ecstasy now. Rosalie knew this and silenced my pleads with her lips. That and I knew how turned on she got when I moaned into her mouth.

Cupping me gently, a slender cold finger found the entrance of me and slipped inside. Despite the countless time this finger had been inside of me, each time it felt new and different. Slowly, Rosalie pulled her finger out and then pushed it back in, testing and teasing. I was fighting to suppress the moan, not ready to give Rose such satisfaction yet but I failed and released a gutted moan into her mouth. The moan resulted in an increased speed that her finger moved. My hands dug into Rosalie's hips again as my own hips rocked with her hand. I wanted to be inside of her as well but I knew that this tryst was to be completely one sided. While some claimed Rosalie to be entirely selfish and self pleasing, I knew the truth of the blonde. When it came to us and sex, she was the one who would always be pleasing me. Now, I did return the favor as often as I was allowed but as Rosalie explained, the rush of my blood and body up against hers mixed with the smell of sex was enough to send her over the edge.

Rosalie entered another finger into me to join the first and I broke away from the kiss, dipping my head backwards and biting my own lip, making sure I did not draw blood. Nothing killed the mood like Rosalie snapping into a hungry animal. Rose took the moment to lean forward and place her lips along my pulse point again. Everything in my was racing and I'm sure she knew that.

With a third finger, Rosalie picked up her speed entirely, using her hips to push into me as well. It was that perfect balance of pleasure and pain I was feeling again. I wrapped my leg tighter around her, pulling her as close as I could.

"Oh, God." I moaned feeling the swell build in me. I could feel the smirk on my neck, "Oh…" My entire body was rocking against Rose's, everything in me rushing around. My stomach muscles tightened in me as Rosalie just kept pressing on. I was on the verge of spilling over.

So. Close.

"Rose." It was the type of moan that told her where I was heading, and not to stop. Rosalie encouraged my orgasm as her free hand caught my neck and pulled my head towards her. I knew she wanted to watch me as I came. Her fingers continued to work their ministrations as my eyelids fluttered. My stomach exploded and my eyes rolled backwards. I could feel my entire body tense as waves rushed over, the highest of highs.

"Look at me."

My eyes were forced open as I looked into the deep brown orbs that were studied me. Rose's paced slowed a little as my body rocked with the orgasm. There was her sexy smirk of course. My breathing was so uneven and I could still feel my heart pumping a million miles an hour. The satisfaction on Rosalie's face let me know that she had come with me.

When my body had returned to slightly normal, Rose pulled her fingers from me. With an evil smirk now, she brought her fingers to her lips and tasted me. I let out a shaky moan as I finally fell back again on the car, sprawled out and exhausted. Chuckling, I felt strong hands wrap around my waist and hoist me up.

Laughing, I wrapped my legs around Rose's waist and tossed my arms casually around her shoulders as she held me.

"Well now that you've christened your car, can I assume you'll be driving it now?" Rosalie asked as she carried be back away from the car and towards the house. I chuckled as my bare chest pressed against her. "That laugh was a yes to me." She added, gracefully pushing the door open without dropping me an inch.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I remained on my high.

"To shower, and then to eat." Rosalie said, running up the stairs towards the shower with me. I held onto her a little tighter, not a fan of the blurriness quite yet. We stopped in the bathroom and Rose set me down before turning on the water. I took the time to notice the little grease mark along her cheek and I reached over to her, pulling her back to me. I took her surprise and reached up, biting at her jaw playfully.

"Does this shower result in more sex?" I asked

"Is this a real question?"

"Not really."

"Didn't think so."

I laughed and pulled Rosalie into my body once more. I leaned up and pressed my lips to hers in an earnest and sweet kiss. I smiled into it when I felt Rose's hand come up to cup my cheek. We stood there for a few more minutes, engaged in our PG kiss. She finally pulled back and stroked my cheek, smiling, not smirking but actually smiling, and just looked into my eyes. They had returned to that golden brown, my favorite color.

"I love you."

I smiled hearing Rose's words. I knew she loved me but she never said it often. I had accepted that as just a part of who she was, that it had nothing to do with me but more to do with her and her walls. I had managed to break a few down but hundreds did remain. So whenever the words actually left her lips, I always swelled up with emotion.

"As you wish." I responded with a smile. The Princess Bride had long been Rosalie's favorite movie and anyone who knew the movie, knew that as you wish meant I love you. Often, when I told Rosalie I loved her, she would respond with as you wish. Rarely did I ever say it but now was just one of those moments where I could get away with it.

Pulling away from my embrace, Rosalie pulled her hair down from her ponytail, shaking her hair out. I caught my breath and felt my heart skip again. Everything Rose did was beautiful but sometimes, she had moments where things were just new levels of beautiful. Chuckling, she shook her head, and stepped towards the shower, her eyes never leaving mine.

"Do you plan on joining me or standing there and gawking some more?"

I laughed and stepped forward with force, pushing her into the shower and shutting the door behind me, "As you wish."

* * *

Might continue this at some point in time. I just really wanted to write about Bella and Rosalie as I saw them. If you liked it, review it. Those reviews always spur on my decisions about whether or not I continue things. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
